


Chocolate and Champagne

by Kpopnlockit



Category: VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopnlockit/pseuds/Kpopnlockit
Summary: Being an adult is tiring, so please forgive us for the slow progress on requests and other stories. I know I’m trying to work on them every free second I get but its a struggle when you work 9+ hours six days a week.I love you guys, I really do, and just know that I am still writing.Without further ado, I drop here a freaking long Ravi smut so appease you in face of my long absence.xoxo Admin O





	Chocolate and Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> Being an adult is tiring, so please forgive us for the slow progress on requests and other stories. I know I’m trying to work on them every free second I get but its a struggle when you work 9+ hours six days a week.
> 
> I love you guys, I really do, and just know that I am still writing.
> 
> Without further ado, I drop here a freaking long Ravi smut so appease you in face of my long absence.
> 
> xoxo Admin O

You were tired, both physically and mentally. Work had sucked the life from your bones and you couldn’t decide what you needed more, a tall cup of espresso or ten hours of sleep. Feet aching, you dragged yourself across your apartment’s threshold. Stripping as you walked, you let your clothes scatter across the floor as the door slammed shut behind you. Flopping gracelessly face first into your sofa, you groaned with a mix of happiness and frustration. The long hours of overtime were killing your soul slowly, but you needed the money. Sighing, you reasoned with yourself. At least you were home now. Burying your face into a pillow, you fleetingly contemplated smothering yourself. Deciding against it, you rolled on to your side. A chill from the draft floating through your apartment caught you and being in only your underwear was not helping. You pulled the fleece blanket hanging on the back of your couch over yourself haphazardly, not bothering to cover your feet properly. The last thought to come across your mind before you were unconscious was a cry of gratitude to the heavens for it being Friday night.

A loud ringing startled you awake. Blearily, you wiped the drool from the corner of your mouth before shooting up to hunt for your phone. Barely recovering from slipping on your discarded shirt, you managed to free the noisy device from your pants pocket in the hallway. The pounding in your ears from the rapid rise made it difficult to hear the person on the other end of the call when you answered. Once your heart rate had slowed, you were able to make out the deep baritone notes of Ravi’s voice greeting you. Confused, you double checked that it was indeed Ravi that was speaking to you. Not being quite friends, you thought the call out of place. The tall boy lived down the hall of your apartment complex and you had exchanged phone numbers with him in case of emergency. You said hi when you saw each other, but that was the extent of your relationship.

“What’s up?” you asked cautiously, preparing yourself for any concerning news. The fact that you had just woken up was beyond hiding with the hoarseness of your voice. “Are you busy tonight?” he questioned. Glancing at the clock, you noted that it was only 19:00. Not wanting to sound like a loser with nothing to do on the weekend, you answered vaguely, “I didn’t have anything in particular planned.” “Good, be ready in an hour,” he said and hung up before you could give him an excuse as to why you couldn’t go. “Hello?” you said, flabbergasted that he actually hung up on you. Pulling the phone from your ear, you stared at your lock screen in amazement.

Ravi hadn’t answered when you tried to call him back, so your resigned yourself to washing up and getting ready for whatever he had up his sleeve. Looking in the mirror, you could only laugh at your smeared make up before washing it off and reapplying it quickly. There was nothing to be done about your hair so you just brushed it and left it to do as it pleased. Not wanting to put on jeans, you opted for leggings and a long baggy shirt. Just as you were swiping a thin coat of gloss across your lips, there came a loud series of knocks at the door. You pulled on your jacket and managed to grab your wallet all while jogging to put on your shoes.

You opened the door and it took a few absent blinks to realize that, yes, Ravi was actually dressed in a full suit. Forgetting to look at his face, you took stock of the shiny watch on his wrist, his neat skinny tie, and his polished wingtip shoes. You scoffed when he ran a hand through his up-styled hair and it didn’t even get the slightest mussed. His faintly droopy eyes were lined in kohl, accentuating his tanned skin and drawing attention to his sculpted features. Lip curling in the difference in your appearances, you couldn’t help but tug at the hem of your shirt in inadequacy. The wordless exchange was ended when Ravi grabbed you by the shoulders to spin you around and push you back into the apartment. You raced to kick your clothes still on the floor out of view as Ravi took off his shoes. “Alright, where is your closet?” he questioned, already walking further into your home.

It seemed that Ravi didn’t regard you in the same way you did him. In his head, you guessed you were good friends, because he had tromped straight into your bedroom and began pulling dresses from your closet as if he did it all the time. The boy hadn’t even once step foot into your apartment before. Like a scene out of a lame romantic comedy, he had you try on various outfits and come out to model them for him as he sat on your sofa. He would inhale sharply in distaste at each dress until you appeared in a long red gown that clung to you uncomfortably. It was satin and strapless with a sweetheart neckline and grazed the floor just enough so you wouldn’t trip when you put on your highest heels. You had worn it all of once for a friend’s wedding when you were five kilograms lighter. Now, you were sure that if you sat down too fast, it would burst at the seams. But when you voiced your concerns, Ravi just clicked his tongue, saying that the dress was the one you were wearing tonight with an irrefutable finality.

The man driving the black van Ravi had ushered you into from the apartment complex glared at you from the rearview mirror. You had annoyingly questioned Ravi for the past twenty minutes about where you were going. But Ravi was good at concealing his irritation. At first, he simply ignored you, closing his eyes and retreating into his happy place. He completely refused to tell you, but after ten minutes he cracked a little and said, “We’re going to a cast and crew party for my friend who was in a musical.” Of course, you didn’t let it end there and continued on asking who the friend was, why was Ravi invited if it was for cast and crew, and so on. Though you were genuinely curious, you also were a touch spiteful that he hadn’t told you how formal of an event it was and made you change. However, any more inquires you had died in your throat when the car came to a halt. Ravi’s eyes popped open and he smirked when he glanced at your face.

A red carpet with velvet ropes parting a sea of paparazzi was not something you were expecting. Swallowing hard, you stared at Ravi, willing him to say that this was a mistake or not the right place. He placed a large hand over yours and instructed, “Smile and don’t let go. Don’t listen to what they say and just follow me.” You gaped in horror. Then the door was sliding open and the sporadic lights and noise exponentially increased. Ravi got out first and held his hand out. When you hesitated, he grabbed your wrist and tugged until you were all but pulled from the vehicle. Teetering in your heels for a second, Ravi steadied you with a firm hand on the small of your back and made you grasp his forearm with the other. He waved shortly before you collected yourself enough to force out a smile. “Don’t squint,” he ordered through his own fake smile. It was easier said than done since the flashes from all the cameras practically blinded you.

Summoning all the grace you had in your body, which wasn’t much, you kept up with Ravi’s slow strides as smoothly as you could. Not confident enough to wave, you kept your hand by your side, holding on to your dress to hide the fact that you were shaking. How the hell did a nap turn into this? Dizzy was the only word you could use to describe how you were feeling once you had made it into the theater’s foyer. Your heart hammered away in your chest and for some reason you were short of breath. Holding on to your diaphragm, you leaned more weight into Ravi because it felt like your legs were ready to give out. “What was that?!” you squeaked. He chuckled and patted your head, “If I told you I don’t think you would have come.” “Damn straight!” you vehemently replied. “But the hard part is over, now it’s just fun,” Ravi promised. Knowing better than to trust him at this point, you gave him a side eye that you reserved for your worst enemies. He just laughed and pushed through the heavy wooden doors that lead into the theater’s lobby.

Your breath was taken away for a completely different reason this time. Seemingly removed straight from a princess movie, the lobby appeared to be more of grand ballroom than a holding area. The floor was a gleaming white marble that had you questioning each step in fear of slipping and the walls were a deep crimson with intricate gold and cream molding reminiscent of French styling. The massive crystal chandeliers had your mouth hanging wide open as you looked straight up at the high ceilings. Not looking where you were going, you continued to admire the beautiful room, letting Ravi lead you through the crowd of ball gowns and tuxes. You slammed right into his back when he stopped short. He had enough sense to glance back and make sure you were okay before maneuvering you in front of him.

A blonde equally as tall as Ravi peered down at you once your back was pressed against Ravi’s front. He was beautiful, perhaps even better looking than Ravi, with his cat-like features of sharp eyes and upturned lips. Curiosity sated, he returned his attention back to Ravi. “Have you greeted sunbae?” The stranger asked in a voice entirely too soft to be coming from a man so large and intimidating. “No, we just got here,” Ravi responded, “This is ____.” The man politely nodded his head in a small bow and you did the same. “This is Leo, he’s like an older brother to me,” Ravi introduced. “Nice to meet you,” you greeted in what you hoped was a friendly and not an incredibly nerve-racked tone. Before Leo could reply, an older woman dressed in fur grabbed him by the shoulder and began to exchange pleasantries. Wordlessly, Ravi turned and walked away, leaving you confused.

Half-running, you struggled to catch up with Ravi. “Is it okay to just leave like that?” you questioned. Ravi stopped and gestured behind him, “That was queen of the cougars. I don’t particularly feel like being eaten alive tonight, so I’m going to make my rounds greeting everyone.” Glancing back, you saw Leo physically recoiling from the clearly aged woman overdressed in colorful materials. Not needing further explanation, you slipped your hand back into the crook of Ravi’s elbow. Far too out of your comfort zone, Ravi was your only support. At this point, you would follow him through hell and high water before being left on your own here. He looked down at where you touched him and patted your hand with a smile before sauntering up to a man with salt and pepper hair dressed sharply in a custom made suit.

Wine flowed like water and Ravi smoothly swiped a few glasses from one of the pretty boy waiters. You took the ornate flute gratefully as the butterflies in your belly only got worse with the increasing number of important people you had to greet. As if it were a shot, you drained your glass in one go. Ravi chuckled as he exchanged your empty glass with his still full one. He weaved through the crowd expertly, nearing another group of older gentlemen. Barely slowing his stride for you, he drew closer to his target.

Rearranging your face into the picture of elegant perfection, you took a long swig of your drink and introduced yourself a beat after Ravi. As if you hadn’t been downing alcohol like a college kid a moment before, you tried to turn on the sweetness and politely participated in the conversation. It was hard though, as the discussion revolved around music. While you had done well in music class in school, you hadn’t retained a thing and when they began to debate the pros and cons of harmonies, you tried your best not to zone out. Catching on quickly, Ravi diverted your attention back to him by placing a subtle hand on your hip. You couldn’t contain the jolt you felt at the touch and flinched. Quietly, he scoffed so only you could hear.

Less than gently, you dug your elbow into his ribs while maintaining an innocent expression. Ravi grunted but slyly covered it with a cough. You were glad that he was so in tune with you because the brief banter helped you relax a bit more. Another waiter passed by and Ravi got you fresh champagne. Mutely, he tapped his glass against yours and took a sip. Mirroring his actions, you drank and let the bubbles roll around your mouth. You weren’t too fond of champagne as the initial bitterness was overwhelming. The sugary aftertaste was pleasant though. Ravi noticed when you tried to sneak a peek at him when he spoke and smirked, throwing a highly unnecessary wink at you. His silliness made you laugh for a second but as the well-known faces began to reengage him, you wondered just who this boy really was.

Being on your best behavior and the constant chit-chat was beginning to wear you down and you found yourself unable to focus much after your third drink. You hadn’t eaten since lunch and the alcohol was going straight to your head. Giggling girlishly at some producer’s lame joke, you leaned a bit too heavily into Ravi. Picking up on your tipsiness, Ravi led you away from the group and to a side door. The whole way, you questioned him about where you were going and he hushed you by pressing a finger to your lips. You pouted but followed silently anyways.

The hallway on the other side of the door was a stark contrast to the grand lobby. Plain white walls and a white linoleum floor formed the dimly lit corridor and you were confused for a moment. The lack of lighting was a clear indication that you weren’t meant to be there but Ravi practically dragged you along as he continued to march forward. Devoid of any company, you could hear your heels almost echo. Trying not to slide on the smooth floor, you cautiously guarded your drink. It was only when you passed by a dark and empty dance studio did you realize that you were probably behind the stage. Usually off limits to anyone other than cast and crew, you were fascinated and slowed your pace to take in as much as you could. Glancing down at you, Ravi seemed amused by your interest. Not one to frequent plays, catching a glimpse of the magic behind it all was completely foreign. The night had been a whirlwind of surprises and you weren’t sure if you could handle any more.

Ravi made a quick right and you skittered after him. He darted into a room leaving you to stumble along. He flicked a switch and lights blinded you for a moment. You winced, trying to blink away the pain of your pupils constricting. Finally letting go of Ravi, you stared at your own reflection in astonishment. You were in a dressing room. The wall across from you was comprised of a massive mirror spanning its entire length with bare light bulbs lining the top edge. A counter ran beneath the glass and was still littered with cards and bouquets from the final show. A few stools were neatly tucked under the counter. On the wall to your left was another mirror, this one far skinnier but tall enough to allow a head to toe view. Rows of shelves took up the remaining wall space next to the mirror, housing shoes, hats, and the occasional wig. Behind you, there stood multiple racks of costumes. After glancing around in awe, you found Ravi’s reflection smiling at yours.

Suddenly, his chin was resting on your bare shoulder. His eyes fluttered closed and you could see the tiredness in his face. You reached out and placed your glass on the counter. The unending mingling was getting tedious for him too. “I thought you said this was going to be fun,” you commented, threading your fingers gently through his long tresses sympathetically. His dark eyes flashed open at the contact. Afraid that you had done something wrong, you hurriedly retracted your hand. Ravi stopped you by wrapping his large hand around yours and locking eyes with your reflection. His eyes didn’t waver as he watched you. Utilizing the hold he had on you, he spun you around to face him.

Pulse picking up speed, you focused on Ravi’s mouth, which was perfectly placed into your line of vision thanks to your stilettos. Ravi gave you one of his crooked smirks as he read your face. Snapping out of your daze, you remembered that you were supposed to be mad at him. He had lured you into coming to this fancy gala without telling you where you were really going. But then he came in closer so that the tip of his nose brushed against yours and your mind was wiped clean. The slight dip of the outer corners of his eyes was even more charming from this distance. You couldn’t stop yourself from thinking that Ravi seemed like a puppy right then.

However, Ravi took a step back and it was apparent that you were in fact dealing with man and not a cute dog. Tonight, it seemed that Ravi was different from the boy down the hall in sweats and sneakers that kept odd hours. He stood tall and handsome in his tailored suit and radiated a deep confidence. Maybe it was the alcohol altering your vision. Not allowing you time to think rationally, Ravi approached. “You look stunning tonight,” he complimented. As nonchalantly as you could, you replied, “You’re not so bad yourself.” You didn’t want him to know that you had become increasingly attracted to him as the night progressed. There was nothing between the two of you and you didn’t suspect there would ever be. He was just in need of a date and you were a conveniently placed female. Falling into some weird delusion would only serve to hurt you.

Ravi took a step closer and you turned on your heel. Looking anywhere but at him, you studied the stray items on the countertop. An uncovered half-eaten box of chocolates caught your attention. Seeing as so many were already gone, you doubted that anyone would mind another going missing. Popping a truffle into your mouth, you could tell that they weren’t cheap. Closing your eyes to savor the decadent taste, you didn’t notice Ravi moving toward you. His chest bumped against your back and he set his flute down besides yours. Trailing his nose along the column of your throat, he chuckled when the warmth of his breath made you shiver.

“What are you doing?” you demanded, voice serious but body not moving away. “I was wondering if you taste as sweet as that chocolate,” he answered evenly. Stunned by his forwardness, you gaped. Seizing the opportunity, he curled himself around you enough to kiss you. It wasn’t much more than a firm press of his lips on yours but it was enough to make your heart skip a beat or five.

He pulled back slightly to survey his handiwork. Unable to fix your face back into faking neutrality, let alone begin to process what had just happened, you hesitantly touched your lips to make sure that you hadn’t dreamed the whole thing. Ravi cocked his head proudly as he smiled. Pivoting towards him, you delivered a decent smack to his shoulder. “What was that?!” you all but screeched. He ran his tongue across his lips and said, “You’re sweeter.” Scoffing in disbelief, you faced Ravi as he stood up straight again. You searched his expression for a hint of whether or not this was the result of being intoxicated or some other reason.

Poker face unreadable, Ravi leaned forward so his chest rubbed suggestively against yours as he reached behind you for his champagne. Biting your lip as you watched him take a sip, you contemplated the current situation. Alcohol mixed into your bloodstream and being in a room alone with little chance of being discovered, you were clearly being provoked by a handsome boy. It seemed that the ball was now in your court as you decided whether or not to go along with his flirtations. Swallowing hard, you thought it over. You took another piece of chocolate to buy yourself more time. There was no question that you were interested in Ravi and the way he was loosening his tie was not helping you think any more clearly.

Throwing caution to the wind, you turned and emptied your glass. The clink of you putting it down echoed in the quiet room. Scrunching your nose at the odd combination of the bubbly bitter and milky sugar, you made your choice. Facing Ravi once more, you took a step back when he came closer. The edge of the counter dug sharply into your flesh when your bottom hit it. Smoothly, like it had been practiced, he set his glass down and you found yourself trapped by his hands on the ledge on either side of you. Forehead to forehead and eyes looking directly into yours, he said, “I’m only going to ask once so answer carefully.” Ravi pressed in further, forcing you to practically sit on the counter. “Do you want this?” Without missing a beat, you nodded, fearful that your voice would give out if you spoke.

Anxiety churned your stomach and all the playfulness drained from Ravi’s face. Your breath rattled in your lungs when his fingers took hold of your hips and pushed you until you were actually sitting with your legs dangling in the air. Wedging himself between your legs, Ravi placed his head on your shoulder again. “If I haven’t told you how beautiful you look tonight, let me remind you,” he murmured against your skin. Goosebumps followed in the wake of him nosing along your jaw line. Lips finding yours again, his mouth pried yours open with clear intent. There was not a gram of hesitation as he wrapped his arms around your torso so that not even a molecule of air could fit between you two.

Ravi softly running his tongue along the seam of your lips was at complete odds with the aggressive desire his body language radiated. His tongue met with yours and you had to hold on to his shoulders tightly to stop yourself from feeling like you were drowning. You tried to back up only to have Ravi draw nearer until the back of your head hit the mirror. Not allowing you a centimeter, he plastered his pelvis against yours. However, he still showed his gentlemanly manners by tenderly cupping where you had bumped your skull and leaving his hand there to cushion your head from the glass. But you couldn’t breathe, the feeling of being so thoroughly sandwiched by Ravi and his hardening length against your hip being too much.

Finally needing oxygen, you pushed him away. He licked his lips impatiently as he watched you struggle to inhale and calm the spinning of your head. A rogue lock of hair fell across his temple and you wondered what sin you had committed to be tempted into madness like this. The temperature of the room rose as Ravi shrugged out of his suit jacket. There was no way that this was that Ravi you knew. The neighbor boy was a goofy kid with an interesting sense of fashion and enough sneakers to swim in Nike checks. Whoever this man was, he was the embodiment of lust. The combination of wine and champagne blurring your better judgment, you stopped second guessing what came next. You wanted him in this moment and that was all that mattered.

Bringing you back to the present, Ravi ground himself into your core. The friction sent a tingle up your spine and practically melted your brain. You hadn’t noticed when he had taken up his drink again but by the time you had gotten your mind back in working order, he was taking a long sip. Without warning, his lips were plastered over yours. Strategically, he had formed a tight seal so that when he passed a mouthful of champagne to you, not a drop escaped. Warmed, the bubbles seemed to be considerably less harsh. Bitterness completely washed away, all you could taste was the subtle sweetness.

Liquid spilling down your throat, Ravi chased the remnants on your tongue. Not one for passivity, you took your first shot at dominance. Unyieldingly, you pushed yourself against Ravi’s muscular pectorals in attempts to overtake him with your mouth. Squarely, he fought back until you had no choice but to give in and break apart to fill your starving lungs. Undoing the first few buttons on his shirt, Ravi smirked that overconfident smirk of his. Needing a moment so that your blood didn’t boil you alive, you avoided eye contact with him. Eyes finding the box of chocolates once more, you stole another truffle.

Just as the confection had begun to dissolve, Ravi’s lithe fingers gripped your jaw just hard enough to hurt. Boldly, he lapped at your lips. Plunging his tongue back into your mouth, he searched out the candy. Taken aback by his suddenness, you hands curled into the bottom of his shirt, unintentionally pulling the hem from where it was tucked into his pants. Finding the melting chocolate, he wrestled it away and took it for himself. Leaning back, he rolled the sweet from cheek to cheek. “I wonder why it tastes better coming from between your lips,” he commented lowly. Blushing at the double meaning was your immediate reaction.

“Don’t get shy now babe,” Ravi growled as he tilted his head and inspected you with a heavy gaze. Gulping, you resisted the urge to jump him. A far more sensible choice would be to reach out and sensually undress him. However, you weren’t nearly as skilled as that and as you scooted to the edge of the counter, you managed to topple over Ravi’s innocent drink. Quickly trying to remedy your mistake, you scrambled to get the glass upright. Too late to save the floor, alcohol trickled down to form a small puddle. The desire to face palm yourself was overwhelming. However, as if you hadn’t just made a fool of yourself, Ravi ignored the mess and focused on the champagne dripping between your digits. Taking your wrist to his lips, his tongue caught every drop of liquid it met. The muscles in your lower abdomen clenched as you tried to ease the unexpected ache between your legs. There was no question, he was going to drive you crazy.

Self-restraint hitting a breaking point, you eyed Ravi with your lip caught under your teeth. Breathing growing labored, you cautiously traced barely there patterns across his thigh. After your other hand has been thoroughly cleaned, you started to unbuckle Ravi’s Chanel belt. That made him out right grin. Not caring about your obvious desperation, you hastily undid his zipper. Slipping a hand into his pants, you palmed him over his underwear. Pleased to see that he too was just as needy, it was your turn to smile. He flinched at your touch, unable to hide how he bucked, seeking more stimulation.

Though you knew that no one would be looking for you, there was the risk of someone walking in at anytime and you needed to hurry up. Rubbing wide circles into Ravi’s bulge, you heard him give a bitten-off moan. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the ledge. Done teasing, you withdrew. Baring his teeth, Ravi growled. Surprised, you fell back on your hands when he lunged forward. Ravi ran his palms over your legs until your dress had bunched up around your hips. Unforgiving fingers smoothed over the seat of your panties, finding renewed fervor when they discovered the moisture accumulated there. Your toes curled as you held back a groan of satisfaction.

Also feeling the urgency, Ravi quickly pushed aside the cloth and ran a nail over your longing clit. You shivered at the sensation. No time left to play around, he plunged a whole digit torturously slow into your damp entrance. Not even registering the pain of smacking your head against the mirror again, you threw your head back in bliss. Rather than make sure that you weren’t hurt this time, Ravi utilized the angle of your face to cover your lips with his once more. His tongue and finger found the same rhythm and worked a sinful spell on you.

Instinctively, your legs curled around his frame so that your heels dug into the back of his thighs as your nails cut crescents into his biceps. With each thrust you could feel yourself grow wetter. The slick enabled Ravi to pick up pace even more. Breaking the kiss, he watched you pant darkly. The hunger etched his eyes had you resisting the urge to beg for more. Equally breathless, he studied your lewd expression. “That feel good?” he whispered into your ear as he curled his finger. Unable to form words, you grunted in response. You didn’t have to look to know that he was smirking. Taking a hold of his collar you dragged him back for a kiss.

Sliding your hands down more expertly than you knew you were capable of, you sought his waist. Not even hesitating, you tugged the top of his slacks sharply down. Allowing barely enough room for his cock to spring free, he grabbed the back of your knees and pulled you closer. Ravi removed his finger and ground his bare length into your center. You whimpered, mouth going dry. Swallowing, you found that your throat was also dry. Glancing up at Ravi, you saw how he braced against the mirror for better leverage and how he was focused on the sight between your legs. Heat gathered in your cheeks. You saw the mostly empty glass resting in its spilled contents from the corner of your eye.

As fast as you could, you snatched it. Just as you brought it to your lips, Ravi delivered a particularly powerful thrust to your core. Jerking at the sensation, the few mouthfuls of champagne missed their target and dribbled down your chin and on to your exposed cleavage. Not one to let alcohol go to waste, Ravi’s swollen lips chased the drink onto your chest. His warm tongue swept away the droplets from your skin. Unconsciously, your back arched to present your bust fully to Ravi. Running a hand through his hair to smooth out the mess that it had become, he regarded the top of your breasts as the accompaniment to his drink. He lavished his attention on them, biting and sucking, all the while careful not to leave behind marks. Less than gently, teeth sunk into your soft flesh. The roughness only acted to spur you on. The wetness you were producing may have allowed Ravi to glide against you, but it made the whole affair dirtier than intended as you could hear every movement.

His nail scraped against your sensitized area as he pulled your panties callously to the side again. A stitch audibly ripped, but you both ignored it. There were more important things at the moment, like Ravi penetrating you centimeter by centimeter. Improperly prepared, the stretch was a bit much and you held your breath as pleasure mixed with pain. You curled in on yourself when he hit your cervix and bottomed out. Ravi made a noise like he had just been socked in the stomach when you squeezed down on him as you adjusted to his size. Shoving at your shoulder, he forced you to sit up straight. Your pelvis canted backwards with the change in position and afforded him a better angle. Unlike his firm grip, his strokes were gentle. Only pulling halfway out, he would gradually ease back into you. It appeared that he was still being mindful not to hurt you. But what you really needed was for him to hurry up already.

You clenched your legs tighter around him so that your heels now pressed into his butt, showing him that you were ready for more. Obliging, he slid deeper, making more of an impact against your cervix. You weren’t sure if you could remember how to breathe as the gratification blindsided you. Unable to move much with the back of your thighs sticking to the counter and Ravi caging you in, there was little to do but bask in the ride. As if he had read your thoughts, Ravi leaned down so your back was to the mirror and you were trapped completely between his arms. Blocking everything else in your vision, Ravi was the only thing to focus on. It was both a blessing and a curse, as he was the one thing bringing you higher while simultaneously tempting you to insanity. The concentration written on his face as he controlled his rate only made your lust worse.

“Right there, right there,” you pleaded, your voice pitchy. His length had scraped against your walls just right so that you saw stars. Though you had been relishing your own pleasure, Ravi wasn’t unaffected either. Your pleas must have hit a chord with him as he finally picked up his tempo. Choking on your moans, only Ravi’s quiet grunts and the vulgar noises of his thrusts filled the air. There was something intrinsically erotic about having sex in such a public venue and though the thought should have been disturbing, it only heightened your awareness of Ravi’s body wrenched across yours.

Already plastered to the wall, there wasn’t enough room to hit your head again let alone meet Ravi’s strokes. Biting down on your lip, you did everything you could to silence yourself, but your muffled whimpers still managed to escape and mingle with Ravi’s breath in the miniscule space between you. The sensation of being so thoroughly filled was intoxicating, far more so than the alcohol. Your mind was foggy and your world had narrowed to Ravi. All you could see, hear, and feel was Ravi. Eyes glazed and hooded, you reached up to kiss him. It was a mess and nothing more than a sloppy lip lock, but at the moment, it was all you needed. He reciprocated with all teeth and tongue, but you didn’t mind. Absorbed with the kiss, you didn’t notice a hand creeping down your side. Gasping at the unexpected pressure on your clit, you clenched in surprise.

A low groan was your reward for the squeeze and Ravi made sure to intensify the rubs to your innervated nub. Close to splitting your lip, you moved to sink your teeth into Ravi’s shoulder in attempt to remain quiet. Far too quickly, you were teetering on the edge. You grit out your impending end, and not wanting to get left behind, Ravi’s thrusts got harder. You jerked back from the force of each punctuated plunge. The strength of each stroke brought tears to your eyes as the coil in your belly wound tighter and tighter. It was all too overwhelming and you whined in the back of your throat. Your abdomen clenched as you approached your completion. A heavy hand rested on the back of your neck to keep you in place as your walls fluttered around Ravi’s cock. With excellent timing, he pulled out and added to the puddle on the floor just as you clamped down. Pulsing around emptiness, the strain in your muscles ached deliciously.

Inhaling sharply, you tried to catch your breath. Also recovering, Ravi leaned his forehead on your shoulder. A long minute passed before either of you spoke. “So much better than chocolate,” Ravi whispered. You couldn’t help but laugh. Looking back up at you, he tenderly brushed aside your hair and gave you a sweet peck. Twisting your lips into a restrained smile, you chirped, “Better than champagne.”


End file.
